pokemonenglishfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Abilities
091 Adaptability Powers up moves of the same type. IV 0 4 5 184 Aerilate Normal-type moves become Flying-type moves. VI 1 0 0 106 Aftermath Damages the foe landing the finishing hit. IV 0 4 4 076 Air Lock Eliminates the effects of weather. III 1 0 0 148 Analytic Strengthens moves when moving last. V 0 0 12 083 Anger Point Raises Attack upon taking a critical hit. IV 0 3 4 107 Anticipation Senses the foe’s dangerous moves. IV 1 4 2 071 Arena Trap Prevents the foe from fleeing. III 0 3 0 165 Aroma Veil Protects allies from attacks that limit their move choices. VI 0 0 2 188 Aura Break The effects of "Aura" Abilities are reversed. VI 1 0 0 123 Bad Dreams Reduces a sleeping foe’s HP. IV 1 0 0 004 Battle Armor The Pokémon is protected against critical hits. III 2 4 2 145 Big Pecks Protects the Pokémon from Defense-lowering attacks. V 0 8 4 066 Blaze Powers up Fire-type moves in a pinch. III 18 0 2 171 Bulletproof Protects the Pokémon from some ball and bomb moves. VI 0 0 3 — Cacophony Avoids sound-based moves. III 0 0 0 167 Cheek Pouch Restores HP as well when the Pokémon eats a Berry. VI 0 3 0 034 Chlorophyll Boosts the Pokémon’s Speed in sunshine. III 10 19 6 029 Clear Body Prevents the Pokémon’s stats from being lowered. III 7 2 3 013 Cloud Nine Eliminates the effects of weather. III 0 2 4 016 Color Change Changes the Pokémon’s type to the foe’s move. III 1 0 0 172 Competitive Boosts the Sp.Atk stat when a stat is lowered. VI 0 7 1 014 Compound Eyes The Pokémon’s accuracy is boosted. III 2 6 1 126 Contrary Inverts stat modifiers. V 0 2 5 130 Cursed Body Has a 30% chance of Disabling any move that hits the Pokémon. V 0 2 3 056 Cute Charm Contact with the Pokémon may cause infatuation. III 1 12 1 006 Damp Prevents combatants from self destructing. III 0 8 10 186 Dark Aura Powers up each Pokémon's Dark-type moves. VI 1 0 0 129 Defeatist Halves Attack and Special Attack below 50% HP. V 2 0 0 128 Defiant Raises Attack two stages upon having any stat lowered. V 0 2 10 088 Download Adjusts power according to the foe’s lowest defensive stat. IV 1 3 0 002 Drizzle The Pokémon makes it rain if it appears in battle. III 1 0 1 070 Drought The Pokémon makes it sunny if it is in battle. III 2 0 2 087 Dry Skin Reduces HP if it is hot. Water restores HP. IV 0 6 1 048 Early Bird The Pokémon awakens quickly from sleep. III 0 13 2 027 Effect Spore Contact may paralyze, poison, or cause sleep. III 2 4 1 187 Fairy Aura Powers up each Pokémon's Fairy-type moves. VI 1 0 0 111 Filter Powers down super-effective moves. IV 1 2 0 049 Flame Body Contact with the Pokémon may burn the foe. III 9 5 4 138 Flare Boost Increases Special Attack to 1.5× when burned. V 0 0 2 018 Flash Fire Powers up Fire-type moves if hit by a fire move. III 4 10 4 122 Flower Gift Powers up party Pokémon when it is sunny. IV 1 0 0 166 Flower Veil Prevents lowering of ally Grass-type Pokémon's stats. VI 3 0 0 059 Forecast Transforms with the weather. III 1 0 0 108 Forewarn Determines what moves the foe has. IV 0 6 0 132 Friend Guard Decreases damage inflicted against ally Pokémon. V 0 0 8 119 Frisk The Pokémon can check the foe’s held item. IV 0 12 8 169 Fur Coat Halves damage from physical moves. VI 1 0 0 177 Gale Wings Gives priority to Flying-type moves. VI 0 0 3 082 Gluttony Encourages the early use of a held Berry. IV 6 4 9 183 Gooey Contact with the Pokémon lowers the attacker's Speed stat. VI 0 0 3 179 Grass Pelt Boosts the Defense stat in Grassy Terrain. VI 0 0 2 062 Guts Boosts Attack if there is a status problem. III 3 14 4 139 Harvest Restores any held Berry after the turn on which it is used. V 0 0 5 131 Healer Has a 30% chance of curing each adjacent ally of any major status ailment after each turn. V 2 2 3 085 Heatproof Weakens the power of Fire-type moves. IV 0 2 0 134 Heavy Metal Doubles the Pokémon's weight. V 0 0 5 118 Honey Gather The Pokémon may gather Honey from somewhere. IV 1 0 1 037 Huge Power Raises the Pokémon’s Attack stat. III 1 3 2 055 Hustle Boosts the Attack stat, but lowers accuracy. III 3 7 8 093 Hydration Heals status problems if it is raining. IV 2 10 9 052 Hyper Cutter Prevents the Attack stat from being lowered. III 0 9 0 115 Ice Body The Pokémon regains HP in a hailstorm. IV 3 7 4 035 Illuminate Raises the likelihood of meeting wild Pokémon. III 0 6 0 149 Illusion Takes the appearance of the last conscious party Pokémon upon being sent out until hit by a damaging move. V 2 0 0 017 Immunity Prevents the Pokémon from getting poisoned. III 1 1 1 150 Imposter Transforms upon entering battle. V 0 0 1 151 Infiltrator Ignores Light Screen, Reflect, and Safeguard. V 0 7 14 039 Inner Focus The Pokémon is protected from flinching. III 4 16 6 015 Insomnia Prevents the Pokémon from falling asleep. III 0 11 3 022 Intimidate Lowers the foe’s Attack stat. III 5 19 3 160 Iron Barbs Damages attacking Pokémon for 1/8 their max HP on contact. V 2 0 0 089 Iron Fist Boosts the power of punching moves. IV 0 5 7 154 Justified Raises Attack when hit by Dark-type moves. V 4 0 5 051 Keen Eye Prevents the Pokémon from losing accuracy. III 5 21 5 103 Klutz The Pokémon can’t use any held items. IV 0 6 1 102 Leaf Guard Prevents status problems in sunny weather. IV 1 6 7 026 Levitate Gives full immunity to all Ground-type moves. III 30 2 0 135 Light Metal Halves the Pokémon's weight. V 0 0 5 031 Lightning Rod The Pokémon draws in all Electric-type moves. III 0 9 5 007 Limber The Pokémon is protected from paralysis. III 1 7 2 064 Liquid Ooze Inflicts damage on foes using any draining move. III 0 4 0 156 Magic Bounce Reflects most non-damaging moves back at their user. V 1 0 3 098 Magic Guard The Pokémon only takes damage from attacks. IV 0 7 3 170 Magician The Pokémon steals the held item of a Pokémon it hits with a move. VI 0 0 4 040 Magma Armor Prevents the Pokémon from becoming frozen. III 0 3 0 042 Magnet Pull Prevents Steel-type Pokémon from escaping. III 0 5 0 063 Marvel Scale Boosts Defense if there is a status problem. III 1 0 2 178 Mega Launcher Powers up aura and pulse moves. VI 3 0 0 058 Minus Boosts Sp. Atk if another Pokémon has Plus. III 1 3 2 104 Mold Breaker Moves can be used regardless of Abilities. IV 4 6 8 141 Moody Raises a random stat two stages and lowers another one stage after each turn. V 0 0 7 078 Motor Drive Raises Speed if hit by an Electric-type move. IV 1 2 1 153 Moxie Raises Attack one stage upon KOing a Pokémon. V 0 5 8 136 Multiscale Halves damage taken from full HP. V 0 0 2 121 Multitype Changes type to match the held Plate. IV 1 0 0 152 Mummy Contact with this Pokémon spreads this Ability. V 2 0 0 030 Natural Cure All status problems are healed upon switching out. III 3 12 0 099 No Guard Ensures the Pokémon and its foe’s attacks land. IV 2 3 3 096 Normalize All the Pokémon’s moves become the Normal type. IV 0 2 0 012 Oblivious Prevents the Pokémon from becoming infatuated. III 0 16 3 142 Overcoat Protects against damage from weather. V 0 5 12 065 Overgrow Powers up Grass-type moves in a pinch. III 18 0 2 020 Own Tempo Prevents the Pokémon from becoming confused. III 0 15 5 185 Parental Bond Parent and child attack together. VI 1 0 0 124 Pickpocket Steals attacking Pokémon's held item on contact. V 0 0 7 053 Pickup The Pokémon may pick up items. III 1 14 0 182 Pixilate Normal-type moves become Fairy-type moves. VI 1 0 1 057 Plus Boosts Sp. Atk if another Pokémon has Minus. III 1 3 4 090 Poison Heal Restores HP if the Pokémon is poisoned. IV 0 2 1 038 Poison Point Contact with the Pokémon may poison the foe. III 0 16 0 143 Poison Touch Has a 30% chance of poisoning Pokémon upon contact when attacking. V 0 3 4 158 Prankster Raises non-damaging moves' priority by one stage. V 4 2 8 046 Pressure The Pokémon raises the foe’s PP usage. III 18 3 4 168 Protean Changes the Pokémon's type to the same type of the move it is using. VI 0 0 4 074 Pure Power Boosts the power of physical attacks. III 3 0 0 095 Quick Feet Boosts Speed if there is a status problem. IV 0 5 4 044 Rain Dish The Pokémon gradually recovers HP in rain. III 0 3 8 155 Rattled Raises Speed one stage upon being hit by a Dark, Ghost, or Bug move. V 0 0 11 120 Reckless Powers up moves that have recoil damage. IV 0 3 8 174 Refrigerate Normal-type moves become Ice-type moves. VI 2 0 0 144 Regenerator Heals for 1/3 max HP upon leaving battle. V 0 3 14 079 Rivalry Raises Attack if the foe is of the same gender. IV 0 14 4 069 Rock Head Protects the Pokémon from recoil damage. III 2 16 5 024 Rough Skin Inflicts damage to the foe on contact. III 2 1 3 050 Run Away Enables sure getaway from wild Pokémon. III 0 16 8 159 Sand Force Strengthens Rock, Ground, and Steel moves to 1.3× their power during a sandstorm. V 1 2 11 146 Sand Rush Doubles Speed during a sandstorm. V 0 4 2 045 Sand Stream The Pokémon summons a sandstorm in battle. III 3 0 0 008 Sand Veil Boosts the Pokémon’s evasion in a sandstorm. III 7 6 7 157 Sap Sipper Absorbs Grass moves, raising Attack one stage. V 2 6 8 113 Scrappy Enables moves to hit Ghost-type foes. IV 0 2 8 032 Serene Grace Boosts the likelihood of added effects appearing. III 2 8 2 023 Shadow Tag Prevents the foe from escaping. III 2 0 3 061 Shed Skin The Pokémon may heal its own status problems. III 11 5 0 125 Sheer Force Strengthens moves with extra effects to 1.3× their power, but prevents their extra effects. V 1 6 17 075 Shell Armor The Pokémon is protected against critical hits. III 1 13 7 019 Shield Dust Blocks the added effects of attacks taken. III 4 3 0 086 Simple The Pokémon is prone to wild stat changes. IV 0 3 2 092 Skill Link Increases the frequency of multi-strike moves. IV 0 2 4 112 Slow Start Temporarily halves Attack and Speed. IV 1 0 0 097 Sniper Powers up moves if they become critical hits. IV 0 9 5 081 Snow Cloak Raises evasion in a hailstorm. IV 4 3 1 117 Snow Warning The Pokémon summons a hailstorm in battle. IV 3 0 2 094 Solar Power Boosts Sp. Atk, but lowers HP in sunshine. IV 0 3 5 116 Solid Rock Powers down super-effective moves. IV 0 4 0 043 Soundproof Gives full immunity to all sound-based moves. III 3 6 3 003 Speed Boost The Pokémon’s Speed stat is gradually boosted. III 1 2 8 100 Stall The Pokémon moves after even slower foes. IV 0 1 0 176 Stance Change The Pokémon changes form depending on how it battles. VI 1 0 0 009 Static Contact with the Pokémon may cause paralysis. III 9 5 1 080 Steadfast Raises Speed each time the Pokémon flinches. IV 2 3 5 001 Stench The stench may cause the target to flinch. III 0 6 1 060 Sticky Hold Protects the Pokémon from item theft. III 0 8 0 114 Storm Drain The Pokémon draws in all Water-type moves. IV 0 4 3 173 Strong Jaw The Pokémon's strong jaw gives it tremendous biting power. VI 2 0 0 005 Sturdy The Pokémon is protected against 1-hit KO attacks. III 8 22 5 021 Suction Cups Negates moves that force switching out. III 2 3 0 105 Super Luck Heightens the critical-hit ratios of moves. IV 0 6 3 068 Swarm Powers up Bug-type moves in a pinch. III 4 16 4 175 Sweet Veil Prevents itself and its allies from falling asleep. VI 2 0 0 033 Swift Swim Boosts the Pokémon’s Speed in rain. III 8 20 10 180 Symbiosis The Pokémon can pass an item to an ally. VI 0 0 3 028 Synchronize Passes on a burn, poison, or paralysis to the foe. III 3 12 0 077 Tangled Feet Raises evasion if the Pokémon is confused. IV 0 5 2 101 Technician Powers up the Pokémon’s weaker moves. IV 0 9 5 140 Telepathy Protects against damaging moves from friendly Pokémon. V 0 2 14 164 Teravolt Moves can be used regardless of Abilities. V 2 0 0 047 Thick Fat Raises resistance to Fire- and Ice-type moves. III 0 16 5 110 Tinted Lens Powers up “not very effective” moves. IV 0 4 5 067 Torrent Powers up Water-type moves in a pinch. III 18 0 2 181 Tough Claws Powers up moves that make direct contact. VI 2 2 0 137 Toxic Boost Increases Attack to 1.5× when poisoned. V 0 0 1 036 Trace The Pokémon copies a foe's Ability. III 0 5 0 054 Truant The Pokémon can't attack on consecutive turns. III 2 0 1 163 Turboblaze Moves can be used regardless of Abilities. V 2 0 0 109 Unaware Ignores any change in stats by the foe. IV 0 4 3 084 Unburden Raises Speed if a held item is used. IV 0 5 7 127 Unnerve Prevents opposing Pokémon from eating held Berries. V 0 4 15 162 Victory Star Raises moves' accuracy to 1.1× for friendly Pokémon. V 1 0 0 072 Vital Spirit Prevents the Pokémon from falling asleep. III 1 4 7 010 Volt Absorb Restores HP if hit by an Electric-type move. III 1 2 2 011 Water Absorb Restores HP if hit by a Water-type move. III 1 12 8 041 Water Veil Prevents the Pokémon from getting a burn. III 0 4 7 133 Weak Armor Raises Speed and lowers Defense by one stage each upon being hit by any move. V 0 1 15 073 White Smoke Prevents the Pokémon’s stats from being lowered. III 1 0 1 025 Wonder Guard Only super effective moves will hit. III 1 0 0 147 Wonder Skin Has a 50% chance of protecting against non-damaging moves that inflict major status ailments. V 0 1 3 161 Zen Mode Changes the Pokémon's shape when HP is halved. V 0 0 1 Category:Ability